


Ustream

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What secret has Sonny been hiding from Joel, and is Ellie in on it? (re-posted from my deviantART)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ustream

Joel was busily working on a new track, doing a livestream at the same time, not really looking at the screen to see if people were asking him questions or not. He was too "in the zone". That is of course until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and muted the equipment he had been using, and answered his phone without bothering to check who it was. A heavily accented voice met his ear.  
"Joel? Eez that you?"  
Joel's brow furrowed as he looked over at the screen briefly. "Yeah...who is this?"  
He heard some chuckling on the other end, and a laugh that sounded suspiciously like Sonny's newish girlfriend, Ellie Goulding.  
"Theeess eez ze Lounge du Jour, we have found your cat, Professor Meeeowinggtons."  
Joel couldn't help but laugh. "Skrilly you dumb ass. Your French accent sucks."  
More laughter. "Maang, why'd ya have to do that? I thought that one was fokin good."  
Joel snorted. "Uh, no, you butt-munch. Meowingtons is on my lap. You'd know that if you were watching my Ustream right now." He gave the camera a meaningful look, to which he received quite a few 'XD's and 'Pwned's.  
A higher pitched giggle reached Joel's ear. "I told you he wouldn't fall for it, Sonny!" Joel smirked as Ellie totally busted on Skrill. "Anyway dude, whatcha doin' today?"  
"Working on a track, why? You in town or something?"  
"Yeah." Joel could hear the ever-present smile in Sonny's voice. "Ellie's going out with some friends, and I wasn't invited...can I come chill with you for a while?"  
Joel shook his head at the camera smilingly. "Yeah man, we can chill. You can hear my new track."  
"Sweet! I"ll be right over!" Sonny sounded so excited as he hung up without saying goodbye, like he always did.  
A few people on the Ustream were asking if Joel was going to stream until Skrillex got there.  
"Yeah, if he doesn't care, I don't care,"Joel grinned at the camera. His eye twitched when someone suggested that he give Sonny a hello kiss. "Okay people, he's got a girlfriend. I'm not going to kiss him, for fuck's sake." He ignored the screen for a bit in irritation and flipped his equipment back on, getting back to work on the track.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he heard Sonny let himself in. He and Sofi were the only friends of his that had a key to his house. Meowingtons leaped off Joel's lap and streaked toward the front door. Sonny walked into the room, carrying Joel's cat. The Ustream practically exploded with hellos and people "waving".  
"Joeeel. You have that Ustream shit on again, don't you?"  
Joel nodded without looking up from the switches and dials. "Yeah."  
Sonny walked up to Joel's computer, waving Meowingtons' paw at the camera. "Hi guyyyys~ Meowingtons says hiiiiii~"  
  
Joel shook his head, snorting. "Put my fat cat down." He fiddled with a switch, having fun with the noise it made.  
Sonny giggled and set Meowingtons down. "Kay." he pulled up a chair and sat next to Joel and watched as he worked on the mix. He soon got bored and rolled over to Joel's computer, looking at all the comments rolling past on the screen, laughing at a few. One said, 'Take off your glasses!'  
Sonny snorted. "Take off my glasses? But then I can't see!" He pretended to pout, but did it anyway, blinking blearily at the screen.  
  
Joel turned around at that moment. "Skrill, what are you doing now?"  
"Taking off my glasses, duhhh~"  
"Why...?" Joel was almost afraid to ask.  
"Because the internet people asked me to!" He grinned and put the glasses back on.  
Joel snorted. "You shouldn't have done that. People on here are DEMANDING." He said the last word loudly, looking straight at the camera.  
Sonny giggled and looked through some of the other comments. One of them suggested that they switch clothes.  
  
"Hey. Joel."  
"What?" His back was to the camera again, working on his track again.  
"Switch me shirts."  
"What! Whyyy?" he asked, still not turning around.  
"'Cause it would be fun. Come on, you've been working on that track for three days. Take a break, mang!" Sonny half-turned toward Joel, a big grin on his face.  
  
Joel sighed. "Fine." He turned back toward the camera, taking off his hat and sliding his shirt over his head, showing his slightly pale chest. Sonny's gaze lingered for only a moment before taking off his glasses and pulling his black v-neck off and passing it to Joel, revealing his very pale skin. Joel gave him his own shirt with a grin, and they each pulled the other's shirt on, Joel struggling a little with the long sleeves. Sonny finished with Joel's shirt, which read 'Meh.' , the fabric hanging off his thin frame. He giggled when he saw how his best friend barely fit into his shirt, the fabric stretching a little to fit on his slightly larger frame.  
  
Joel looked at Sonny and started laughing, taking the glasses and putting them on. Sonny then snatched Joel's hat and stuck it on his head, his hair sticking out in every direction from it. They looked at each other and started laughing loudly, Joel grabbing the hat and flipping it around so it was backwards on Sonny's head. Sonny couldn't stop giggling after that. Joel looked at the screen with those big glasses on, trying to see though them. He saw the dreaded comment again. 'Kiss him, Joel!' He huffed. "If I kiss him, while you guys leave me alone?" Joel asked, still a little giggly. Ten or twenty people said yes, one person said, 'Promise!'  
  
Sonny's eyes widened and he blushed a little. "Wh-what?" But he had no time to think as Joel was taking off the glasses and long fingers were on his chin, pulling his face closer to the older man's, and he felt warm lips against his own, applying gentle pressure. Sonny's body responded without conscious thought, and he grabbed the back of Joel's neck and pulled him in for a real kiss, hungry and wanting. Joel's eyes closed as Sonny kissed him in front of the good people of the Internet. And on an impulse, he kissed back, kind of enjoying himself.  
Not caring that Sonny was his best friend. Not caring that he, Joel, had adamantly said he was straight for years. Not caring that Sonny had a girlfriend.  
  
He felt a small tongue working its way between his lips, and he let Sonny in, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. He tangled his fingers in Sonny's hair, enjoying the softness of it. He felt a moan bubbling up in his throat, but he swallowed it, not wanting to embarrass Sonny. He could already feel the heat coming off of Sonny's face though, so how much more damage could he do?  
  
Sonny growled seductively, kissing Joel hard, almost bruising his lips in the process. Oh man, how long had he wanted to do this? He'd liked Joel for a long time, almost since they'd met. He almost moaned as Joel suddenly sucked on his tongue, making him wonder if Joel had protested too much when he said that he was straight all those times before...    
  
Joel pulled away for air, looking at Sonny intently. He then looked at the screen and saw all the 'Dayum that was hawt!' and 'ew Joel ewww' comments, and then he saw one written in pink that caught his eye.  
  
'About time you guys loosened up. Thanks for taking my suggestion! Love, Ellie~ <3'  
  
Joel's jaw dropped. "S-Sonny. Look." He quickly took a screen capture to show his....friend?...and pointed at the pink writing. Sonny started to laugh.  
Joel nodded slowly and turned off his computer, thus shutting down the livestream.  
"How long have you liked me?" Joel asked him seriously.  
  
Sonny looked at the floor. "Since I met you..." He mumbled.  
Joel smiled softly. "Why didn't you tell me, man?"  
Sonny looked up into Joel's eyes. "I was scared....that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And  that's why I started going out with Ellie....I kinda told her one day how I feel about you...and she totally understands. She's been trying to get us to hook up for about a month now, but we weren't sure if you'd even like me back....."  
Joel chuckled softly. "You worry too much." And he pulled Sonny in for another kiss.  
  
Sonny couldn't believe this was happening. The man he'd loved for almost four years, was actually kissing him. Because he wanted to! And neither of them were drunk. _It must be a dream, Sonny thought. And if it is, nobody better fokin wake me up._


End file.
